Fire Emblem Awakening Mafia Act 2
| image = File:FEAM.png | imagewidth = 300px | caption = | host = Hachi | link = BTSC threads | size = 11 Players (Small) | startdate = 2018-01-02 | winningfaction = Goodies | roster = #, player #Nana #dee #Machina #Helenedione #sparrowhawk #maurice #Hirkala #Boquise #Takari #Framm #plasmid | first = Dee | last = maurice, Boquise, Takari, Framm, Plasmid | mvp = Machina | awards = - }} was a game designed and hosted by Hachi based on Fire Emblem Awakening video game characters and own design. It began on 2nd January, 2018 and ended in a Goodie win in D3 (January 9th). Game Mechanics Traditional 8''' Goodies vs '''3 Baddies. Rules *Redirect>Trap>Block & Baddies>Goodies *Blocks do not show but Traps and Redirects will *You will be told if redirected *Vote redirect does not show in day post *Blocks will be told if successful Role Description Ylissean Shepards & Co *1. Chrom: Prince of Ylisse and leader of the shepards. (May use a RID guess to find Robin. If successful, gain BTSC and gain a block) *2. Robin: A mysterious man who was found in a field with no memory. He possesses a wealth of knowledge and is a genius with war tactics. (Die roll No Action/Spy/Block/Kill/Trap/Save) *3. Marth: The supposed hero of old, or at the very least they share his name. (Can spy a player to see who they acted on) *4. Frederick: A member of the Shepards and a guardian of both Chrom and his sister Lissa.(Block) *5. Lissa: Chrom's Younger sister. Not the strongest but uses her ability as a cleric to help. (Save) *6. Emmeryn: Chrom and Lissa's older sister and the Exault of Ylisse. (3x vote) *7. Flavia: The East Khan and currently ruler of Ferox as of Chrom's assistance. (Trap) *8. Basilio: The West Khan. Lost leadership due to his Champion being unable to defeat Flavio's. (Kill) Plegia Have a night kill, is not carried *9. Gangrel: The mad King of Plegia. Wants the fire Emblem and the destruction of Ylisse. (Can exchange Kill for 2 RID kills, but he must carry them(RID kills are blockable), otherwise may redirect a unit.) *10. Aversa: Serves under Gangrel. Wields powerful dark magic.(Vote redirect) *11. Validar: An assassin working under Gangrel. Also Wields powerful dark magic. (Block) Host's Summary Winning Faction Goodies: * dee - Marth * sparrowhawk - Robin * maurice - Bassilo * Hirkala - Chrom * Boquise - Flavia * Takari - Frederick * Framm - Emmeryn * plasmid - Lissa MVP: Machina Day and Night Posts N1 D1 N2 D2 N3 D3 End of Game Roster Host: Hachi # Nana - Validar - Lynched D1 # dee - Marth - Killed N1 by Plegia # Machina - Aversa - Lynched D3 # Helenedione - Gangrel - Lynched D2 # sparrowhawk - Robin - Killed N2 by Basilio # maurice - Bassilo # Hirkala - Chrom - Killed N3 by Plegia # Boquise - Flavia # Takari - Frederick # Framm - Emmeryn # plasmid - Lissa Actions __NOWYSIWYG__ __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Era 11 Category:Games